


stop it

by h0useofw0lves



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Tickling, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0useofw0lves/pseuds/h0useofw0lves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't know you were that ticklish," Noiz teases, digging his fingers into Koujaku's side and wiggling them about.</p><p> </p><p>(Request for an anon on tumblr. Noiz tickling Koujaku til he pees himself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop it

**Author's Note:**

> shitty title im sorry
> 
> this is so short like wow??

Noiz hums as he runs his hands down Koujaku's chest, vaguely tracing over the black ink of the tattoo there. The two of them have shared their pasts with each other now and slowly, Koujaku is getting more comfortable exposing the tattoos. Noiz understands the story behind them, and he accepts him for it.

Koujaku is very muscular. Noiz feels Koujaku's toned stomach tense a little as he slowly trails his fingers over it. He figures it probably tickles. Koujaku flinches a little as Noiz rubs his palms over Koujaku's sides, breath hitching slightly.

Noiz looks up to see that is face is a little flushed. He repeats the action, the flat of his hands running down both Koujaku's sides again, ribs to hips. Koujaku tries to shuffle away from Noiz, breathing picking up.

"H-hey, that tickles," he admits, blushing. A thought pops into Noiz's head and he chuckles, smirking as he sits up a little. He rests his hands on Koujaku's ribs, keeping them still just for the time being.

"I didn't know you were that ticklish," Noiz teases, digging his fingers into Koujaku's side and wiggling them about.

"I'm not-- A-ah! Don't, Noiz-- hahaha!-- stop it!" Koujaku almost giggles, pushing at Noiz's hands, trying to stop him. "Noiz!" He just ends up smacking Noiz's arms helplessly.

Noiz laughs along with Koujaku, moving his hands up to Koujaku's armpits and tickling him there too. Koujaku shouts out and shoves at Noiz, giggling and thrashing about. Koujaku presses his arms to his sides, trying to stop Noiz's wriggling fingers, but he just ends up making it worse. Noiz wiggles his fingertips as much as he can, snapping them back down to Koujaku's sides again when the older of the two relaxes his arms a little more.

"Heh, old man, you're so cute," Noiz coos, not giving up on this one sided tickle fight. 

"Ng, stop! Eheh-- S-seriously...!" Koujaku's voice sounds a little strained and he's blushing hard and there's a wonky smile on his face where he's obviously trying to conceal it, and yeah, its adorable.

Koujaku thrashes about a little more before gasping sharply, the smile falling off his face and a worried look spreads over it. 

"N-noiz, stop... I- I have to-- oh god, s-stop!" He stammers out, obviously embarrassed and flustered. Noiz pauses for a second, and Koujaku breathes out a heavy sigh and moves his hands to cover his crotch. Did he just... Nearly pee himself just now...?

He pushes Koujaku back down onto the bed and sits on his thighs. Koujaku makes an extremely un-manly sound as he's shoved back and restrained to the bed by Noiz's body, blushing hard. Noiz kinda wants to watch him piss himself... He's just gonna carry on tickling him and see where that gets him...

"Noiz! P-please stop... I need to pee... S-stop it!" Koujaku yelps out as Noiz resumes with tickling the other of the two, blushing even harder now he's probably trying not to wet himself. God... That's really hot actually. Hotter than he thought. He's gonna look cute like that, face flushed with laughing and embarrassment as his pants get wetter... Its Noiz's turn to blush now.

Koujaku tries to push Noiz off his lap, wiggling his legs about in a last attempt to not piss himself on their bed. He can't hold into his crotch to relieve the desperation with Noiz sat there...

"So cute..." Noiz mutters, digging his fingers into both Koujaku's sides.

Koujaku makes a high pitched whining sound as his eyes go wide, and Noiz shifts out of the way to let Koujaku hold on to himself. Both of them are breathing pretty heavily by now. There's a wet patch around Koujaku's crotch, oh god, he did pee himself a little. Noiz feels his cock twitch.

Noiz goes right back to attacking Koujaku's sides, Koujaku crying out as he laughs and struggles to hold on, and Noiz letting out a shaky breath as he watches him.

"A-aaaahhhh," Koujaku groans as he begins to lose control. Noiz notices he's almost shaking now, he's trying so hard to hold on. Or... He _was_ trying. The wet patch grows under Koujaku's fingers, and he tries to roll onto his side to cover himself up, utterly humiliated.

Noiz sits back and watches Koujaku piss himself. Both of them are blushing, Koujaku more so, and Noiz is so turned on. Koujaku looks so hot as he's losing control, still holding onto his crotch as if he could stop the flow now. Its too late though, he's already peeing himself. A muffled hissing sound mingles with their ragged breathing.

"Koujaku..." Noiz moans out his lover's name as he watches him try to cover himself up. 

"Don't... I told you I had to go!" Koujaku sniffles, and Noiz feels a little guilty for making him do that. He's still turned on out of his mind, though...

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry, I should've listened. Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" Noiz suggests, resting a hand on Koujaku's shoulder. He doesn't shake him away, which is a good thing.

"Mn, fine." Koujaku answers eventually, sitting up and cringing at the puddle of pee underneath him. "'M gonna shower."

"Yeah... I'll clean the sheets." 

Noiz totally doesn't jerk off before he cleans up. He totally doesn't think a bit how fucking got that whole scene was. He totally doesn't want to make Koujaku do that again. Totally

**Author's Note:**

> shoot me a request on tumblr http://pukeynoiz.tumblr.com
> 
> why am i so bad at endings


End file.
